See You Soon
My Dearest Friend Queen Glacier, It is I, your wonderful and most lovely friend Princess Blaze. Well, technically ex-princess, but who cares about that? Not me! Anywho, I plan on meeting up with you to see you soon. It has been dreadfully to long since I last spoke to you. We shall have some tea or a walk in the snow, eh? I look forward to seeing you, dear friend! See you soon, Princess Blaze Blaze rolled up the paper with a smile. "Ocotillo!" She called. The guard in the corner's head shot up. "Eh?? Oh, yes, Your Majesty?" He asked with a small bow. Blaze shoved the scroll into his talons. "Take this strait to a messenger and tell them to get it to the Ice Kingdom as soon as possible. Thank you!" She said, disregarding the fact that a SandWing wouldn't be able to make it in the Ice Kingdom for very long. Regardless, Ocotillo hurried off. Blaze occupied herself, fixing her gold necklace and clipping in some lovely onyx earrings. "You look as dashing as always, Blaze!" She said to her reflection in the mirror. There was a knock on the door. "Do come in!" She trilled. A shivering SandWing walked in with a shaken expression. "Oh my. Would you like some tea?" She asked. The SandWing didn't answer her question. "Urgent message from the Ice Kingdom, Your Majesty." He squeaked. He took another breath to say something else, but Blaze interrupted him. "Oooh, ooh! Let me guess, it's from Glacier! It's from her, isn't it? Has she come here? Is she at the stronghold now? Well, let her in! I'll get some tea and have a wondrous welcome party-" "BLAZE. Please listen." The skinny soldier said snappishly. "You interrupted! That was quite rude." She huffed, crossing her arms and sitting back on her haunches. The soldier hissed. "This is important. Queen Glacier isn't here. She won't be here ever again." He sighed. Blaze scrunched up her snout. "Well why ever not?" She asked fervently. The guard lowered his head. "You see, Glacier got quiet sick and-" "She needs someone to cheer her up!" Blaze concluded, swinging her tail from side to side. "I shall send her some jewelry. Or send me! Glacier loved to have me around." "No, Blaze. Queen Glacier… has… left. She died, Blaze." He explained. Blaze blinked at him. Her chest seemed to implode, her eyes sinking into her skull, and her heart shattering into ten-billion pieces. She sunk to the ground and clutched her horns, staring at the floor. Tears slipped down her cheeks and rolled onto the sandstone tile. Dead. My best friend is dead. ''Blaze felt something rising in her chest. It was painful, and begging her to let it out. She lifted her head and let out a sorrowful screech, so loud the whole palace looked up and the soldiers glanced at each other in confusion and fear. "No! ''NO! I WONT BELIEVE IT!" She screamed. The guard was backing away, his eyes wide. "You liar!" She hissed, tears flowing freely down her face. "She promised me she'd see me soon!" Category:Content (Morrowsight.the.nightwing) Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)